


饥荒/Famine

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，波勒克兰与努德内中心，全年龄无CP.A story between Ser Paulecrain and Ser Noudenet.





	饥荒/Famine

封爵晚宴，主角埋首在一堆盘子间大吃特吃。

主角的主人感觉良好地应对其他贵族的巴结，不忘一心多用地踹过去一脚：“吃吃吃，你他妈的怎么就知道吃！”

因为我饿。

这话太像小孩子撒娇，故而波勒克兰没有说出口，站起身擦擦嘴，立刻好整以暇地混入巴结队伍，仿佛今天被封爵的不是他自己，而是格里诺。

格里诺其人，在波勒克兰看来实在是相当不错。大部分好感来源于格里诺赏他口饭，小部分是觉得他真的有意思：此人好战善战，却也有输的时候。赢时耀武扬威，输时更耀武扬威——耀武扬威地带帮手杀回去，让一切目击证人都变成目击死人。

只此一条，便让波勒克兰觉得格里诺和广大在决斗输后还假模假式恭喜获胜方的酸腐贵族不一样。格里诺出身极好，精工沃土，养出一个血统优良的草莽流氓，着实难能可贵。

但就算格里诺再无限接近草莽，他也不是草莽。他坏，坏得天赋异禀；波勒克兰也坏，坏得百炼千锤。

波勒克兰微微后撤了一步，看格里诺被一群放浪贵族们拥着走到大厅的一侧，便慢慢坐下去，招手示意女仆把手里的点心端过来。

格里诺一定不知道饿是什么滋味。波勒克兰边吃边想。

他的主人不必从死人身上翻干粮、和野狗抢一点腐食、以及仅仅为了一块面包而杀人。格里诺杀人，为的是威风，为的是面子；而波勒克兰杀人，只为一口饭。饿是一切恶的源头，饿推着恶兴风作浪，饿让他从尸堆中拎起枪。为了让自己不那么饿，威风与面子毫无必要，自尊与灵魂值得交易，甚至感官也可以听话地装聋作哑：早年他被福尔唐家赶出来，转而为泽梅尔家做清道夫，收拾了无数红红白白稀烂粉碎的尸体，没有吐过一次——仿佛胃袋已饿出自己的哲学，好不容易得到手吃下去的东西，吐了万分可惜，便紧紧抓住不放。

格里诺从没问过波勒克兰是怎么长大、怎么讨的生活，因为不感兴趣；波勒克兰也不会说，因为觉得矫情。现在他有了骑士爵位，在那之前，也早就不缺吃喝。但不吃，他心里不安稳，朝不保夕的饥饿感已烙印进骨髓，肚子里沉甸甸的，才觉得六神归位；吃到不能再吃，才觉得明天会是美好的一天。踩着累累白骨，换得吃饱喝足。

吃饱，活下去，然后，才是做人。

格里诺对苍穹骑士团的简餐大发牢骚，而后旋风一般冲回家里抓厨子。

波勒克兰本可以跟着去饱口福——格里诺别的不说，对自己养的狗是再好不过——但眼前已放着饭菜，不塞进肚子里等于严重违背波勒克兰的道德观，而他，对于食物的味道也从不挑拣：吃过最坏的，比最坏的只好上一点点的，便也是极好的。

他吃完了自己的一份，吃完了格里诺的那份，正打算回去看看主人那边还有什么漏可以捡，冷不防面前又推来一份，是同在苍穹骑士团的努德内。

波勒克兰没跟他讲过话，也读不懂这一举动有何意义：格里诺的饭由他来打扫，是天经地义的事情，别人的饭似乎轮不到他来管；如果是释出善意的行为，就更奇怪了——努德内的姓他知道，隐约是位贵族，断没有反过来拉拢一位新爵士的道理。难道他想买凶？

波勒克兰脑筋动个不停，嘴上却一言不发。努德内也没有解释的意思，几乎趴在长桌上，像孩童献殷勤一般把餐盘又往对方面前推了一推。

趋近于本能地，波勒克兰开始吃第三盘简餐，用格里诺最为不屑的洗脸式狼吞虎咽法。再不羁的贵族也是贵族，格里诺能就仪态问题兴高采烈地嘲讽他半天，面前这个估计嘴巴一张，也能吐出些高谈阔论来。届时波勒克兰再揍他，就不会理亏了。

努德内却仍旧未说话，待波勒克兰吃到兴起却突然伸手，还是以那个趴在桌上的姿势从对方的盲区拽走了餐盘里的松饼。

这就让波勒克兰很不高兴。没人能从他这里抢吃的，就算抢的那个人是给他吃的的那个人也不行。出手快如闪电，松饼立时被叉子钉在桌上，而努德内悠然自得，手指使力，拽下松饼塞到自己嘴里，拍拍手就走了。

叉子犹在晃动，波勒克兰彻底傻眼。

他觉得努德内可能是个疯子。

第二天覆辙重蹈，努德内又把餐盘推了过来。

波勒克兰用眼神示意他先把自己要吃的拿走，努德内摆摆手，第一次开了金口：“你先吃，然后我才能有食欲。”

波勒克兰不听他的，自顾自把蒸蛋丢出去，剩下的反手扣在自己餐盘里，埋头就是一番风卷残云，抬头看努德内，蒸蛋瘫在小盘子里，一口没动。

果然是个疯子，还是闲得发疯。波勒克兰想。他识人无数，摸得清格里诺驴一般的脾气，自然也不难解读另一个贵族，即使第一次确实被努德内吓了一跳。

贵族养尊处优，毛病也都出自养尊处优。小疯子不过是在珍馐佳肴中挑花了眼，什么都好吃，便什么都吃不下，非得学野孩子同人抢，才能靠那一点获胜的荣誉感与新鲜感咽下些东西。

波勒克兰虽然和人抢惯了，却不打算在无利可图的情况下奉陪小疯子。何况自己曾经的生死大事现在成了别人的生活情趣，让他有点被冒犯的愤怒。即使，只是几不可见的一点点。

此后几天，波勒克兰和格里诺随行教皇厅专员的城外巡查，小疯子努德内被忘得一干二净。及至又坐回餐厅，面前又被推来一个餐盘，波勒克兰才记起还有这么一回事，决定说清楚。

他还没开口，努德内先说话了：“我很想你。”

波勒克兰毛骨悚然，只听小疯子开始自顾自地絮絮叨叨：“你吃饭的样子真好看，很有激情。你是叫波勒克兰吧。波勒克兰，我能叫你波勒克兰吗？”

波勒克兰破天荒地把饭菜推走，坐到长桌上，一条腿踩着长椅逼近对面的努德内：“我不做无偿表演。”

努德内躲也不躲，抬眼看他：“我没什么钱。只会做些药。”

“你自己留着吃吧。”波勒克兰抖了个自以为很精妙的机灵，平稳地走开。

努德内冲着他的背影喊：“我在吃啊！”不确定波勒克兰听见了没有。

波勒克兰听见了，听见了却毫不在意。他现在跟格里诺回家吃饭，饭食质直线上升，量一落千丈，加之格里诺又有理由批判他行为配不上爵位，几天下来让波勒克兰颇感到劳心费力——主人骂他实属常态；揣摩格里诺到底是只骂一骂还是要逗自己和他干一架消食，是一门玄妙的学问，却也算不得难题；问题是干架之后又会感到饿，这就大大地影响了波勒克兰的幸福指数。

最终波勒克兰坐回了餐厅，同时略有些后悔这几日的行为。不像得胜而去，倒似落荒而逃。这可真是奇怪，他没被生死一线吓退过，却着了疯言疯语的道。

努德内并没有出现在餐厅。波勒克兰吃了好多天安稳饭，也没见到小疯子。正寻思着这个人是不是已经成功饿死，努德内鬼魅一般从走廊上冒了出来。

波勒克兰藏身廊柱之后，看小疯子飘一样晃过去，边晃边从衣兜里拿出一个小瓶子灌进嘴里。

努德内确实是在吃药。

吃药，因为实在吃不下去饭；贵族，一个可有可无的贵族。正中间的孩子，上不能继承家业，下不能承欢膝下，连提携一下父兄家族，现在也成为泡影——成为苍穹骑士是至高无上的荣耀，但政治方面的利益，却是一分也没有。

努德内醉心魔法学，研究热情自爆发以来，凶猛而持续，几乎让他达到了置身物外的地步。家人懒得关怀这个作用仅等同于荣誉勋章一样的儿子，在绝大部分情况下他也从未想起过原生家庭，仅仅在肉体感觉到饥饿时，才恍然记起些幼年往事：

哥哥们在习剑，运动后饭量很大；弟妹们在长身体，食量也不小。他们家的封地并不丰饶，父亲在外保持男爵的排场，暗地则需勒紧裤腰带过活；母亲想保证所有孩子的食物平均分配，可大哥说：“看书需要多少力气呢”……

等到能够饱足时，他却再也吃不下去了。

仍旧会饿，但从嘴巴到胃都拒绝接收食物，仿佛为抗议他早年的背弃而撒手不干。流体没有问题，于是努德内靠自制营养剂过活。缺失的功能能靠聪明才智来弥补，但弥补终归不是完整。饱餐的滋味，他仍旧渴求。

这些事情，波勒克兰不能够全然了解，由主人带着在宴会上听听壁角，也能知道个五六分。听归听，波勒克兰毫不同情。同情有用，何必搏命。小疯子从小就没学会抢食，现在饿死也是活该：幼兽尚且知道和自己的血亲争最好的那个奶头，人都饿极了逼疯了，怎么还在想着当个人呢？

活该，你他妈的活该。

波勒克兰把努德内的餐盘扣在自己的上面，吃得如同泄愤。小疯子坐在他正对面，品茶一般喝他那瓶强力营养剂，待时机成熟时从波勒克兰嘴边拽走一条肉排。

波勒克兰没再出手。一顿饭撩猫逗狗般吃完，他陷入了深深的茫然，而后在茫然中离开了。

晚上格里诺带他出去嫖，波勒克兰抽空提出一个哲学问题：“人为什么要活着？”

格里诺左拥右抱，正在兴头上：“为了快活！”

怎样才算快活？快活之后呢？

这些波勒克兰从来没想过，现在却开始想起来。吃饱已经目标达成，似乎该轮到努力做人。做人即是获得更高的政治地位的话，波勒克兰觉得自己对它的兴趣仍旧没有一顿饱饭大，却又感到无法避开这个必然。但必然之后的所得，他又不是很在意。

钱，已经不缺；权，自己没有，但身后有靠山；女人，养一个还要花心思哄，不如嫖。

做坏人做到这个地步，似乎已经失格。但波勒克兰实在想不出现如今他还有什么奋斗动力，因为他奋斗半生的结果就是哄一个和他年龄差不了多少的贵族小疯子吃饭，还是无偿的。

波勒克兰人生第一次，在莺莺燕燕的环绕中，长吁短叹。

努德内本来作息无规律，出现在餐厅也是偶然，最近偶然变成了必然，饭也可以吃下去一些，感觉生活充满希望。

波勒克兰则自暴自弃，觉得既然无所求，专心当好格里诺的狗就是。狗经常毫无意义地追着自己的尾巴玩，所以自己除命令外的一切行为也不用考虑太多。

两个人保持着诡异的供求关系，竟然逐渐混熟了。

混熟的结果就是波勒克兰可以去努德内的研究室偷懒。研究室也在教皇厅内，面积不小，一人独享本来绰绰有余，却因努德内满坑满谷的书与器具变得只能勉强落脚。书桌后面支着一张行军床，床头除了加了注脚的书还有一些死得苦状万分的绿植，不知是自己渴死的还是被主人拿药浇死的。

没心情去捧格里诺时，波勒克兰就会跑来这里，发呆或睡觉，展现除吃饭时确实存在的冷淡。

他不和努德内说话，努德内埋头涂写，从来也没注意过波勒克兰什么时候来或什么时候走。只此一次，努德内取得阶段性进展，想休息一下时，回头看见躺在床上的波勒克兰。

他研究了一会波勒克兰的造型，做出点评：“你睡得好像躺进棺材一样。”

波勒克兰自然没睡着，听见这话只是抬了一下完好的那只眼皮：“习惯。”

格里诺也嘲笑过他的入土为安式睡姿。彼时正是一夜狂欢过后，格里诺睡成大字，左右胳膊各枕着美女一名；而他十指交叉盖在腹部，美人晾在一边，双腿规规矩矩地并拢，正是等待下葬的安详样子。

个中成因，仍是因为饥馑。手的重量盖在干瘪的肚子上，便有肚里有食的错觉，让他能安稳一夜，第二天好有力气将错觉变成现实。

这些他没对格里诺说过，当下却对努德内说了。

一个吃不饱的人对上一个吃不下的人，应该会有些共鸣吧。

努德内听得认真，波勒克兰也逐渐讲得认真起来。此刻他不觉得矫情，倒感觉像炫耀。他和努德内，都残缺不全；各自有着对方想要的东西，却无法互通有无；处境相似，立场却泾渭分明——小疯子宁可自己饿都不去抢，手一定还是干净的。

但小疯子说：“我杀过人，而且杀得肯定比你多。”

而后他好像颇为感慨地，在书本的堡垒中逡巡：“这些都可以杀人，也确确实实杀了人——和龙，还有谁知道什么玩意。战士终有一天要死去，而知识却是不朽，等到你杀不动人时，我仍旧能杀，而且我死后还有人替我杀。”

小疯子说完，一屁股坐在书堆上，仰面朝天倒下去。

波勒克兰咀嚼了一会努德内的话，初时觉得对方在赌气攀比，而后又感到了异样。像是安慰，像是解答，像是一个寂寞的好孩子为了有玩伴，非要挤进坏孩子的阵营。

“你喜欢杀人？”波勒克兰问。

“不喜欢。”努德内答。

“那为什么还要继续下去，你的这个什么——研究。”

“我喜欢研究，是我的事；拿我的成果去杀人，是别人的事。”努德内在书堆中翻身，“厨刀能拿来切菜，也能拿来捅人。要因为厨刀捅死了人，就禁止所有人做菜？”

波勒克兰严肃地回答：“这可不行。”

努德内说：“我是锻刀的人，你是那把刀。至于握刀的人——”他仰卧回来，用一根手指指向天花板：“在上面，或在外面，是一个人，也是很多人，或者，不是人。”

波勒克兰从床上坐起来，踩着书堆走到努德内面前，俯身攥住他的那根手指。

小疯子没疯，他只是太透彻。

太透彻了。

“你觉得，自己是个好人还是坏人。”波勒克兰问，并隐隐约约知道了答案。

努德内张开手指，握住波勒克兰的手：“不取决于我，而取决于我为谁所用，不是吗。”

波勒克兰在努德内的研究室坐到天黑。

小疯子躺在自己的行军床上睡觉，而他占据了椅子，十指交叉盖在腹部，思考。

思考，仿佛是一个自己遥不可及的词汇，现在在静谧空间里悄悄造访。长久以来，波勒克兰遵从本能行动着，在本能都得到满足后终于陷入了迷茫；而今，有一只手握住他，告诉他本能外还有一个世界，与野兽不同的、做人所必须的那个世界。

他吃不饱，一直吃不饱，怎么吃都吃不饱，因为饿的已经不是肉体，而是精神。

波勒克兰的精神是一片荒野，细雨刚刚降下，绿意将要萌芽。但萌生的，不是希望，而是惧意。认识努德内之前，他的原则仅仅桎梏在付出能换取多少所得，简单直接，因此不论为谁卖命都没有太大差别；现在他给自己一个假设，如果有人出更高的价钱让他背叛自己的主人格里诺，他会端起枪吗？

在假设中他端起了枪，同时想起了格里诺的好。有自己一块肉，就有他一块骨头的格里诺；吃喝嫖赌从没忘了带他一份的格里诺；边骂他吃得像头猪，边让厨子上菜的格里诺。他对他的好，是关怀一个人，而不是施舍一条狗。

格里诺是一个多么坏的人，欺男霸女，无恶不作；格里诺又是多么好的一个人，对自己多么的好。

波勒克兰明白，用钱、用权、用女人、用大义，都已经无法驱使他反过来捅格里诺、他的好人一枪。无关物质，而是精神。他对格里诺有感情，感情让他摆脱野兽成为人；感情让他在无利可图的情况下，一次又一次默许努德内从他嘴边拿走食物。好和坏没有界限，宁可委屈自己挨饿的小疯子，是良善的；他的成果，对于他们的阵营，也是良善的。然而立场一旦倒转，努德内的良善，全都是至恶。

他本人清楚，再清楚不过了，所以他才在这里，在苍穹骑士团里。

善即是恶，恶即是善，所以为谁所用，都无所谓。胜，即成善；败，则为恶，仅此而已。

波勒克兰几乎是郑重其事地感谢了格里诺。

格里诺正在磕磕绊绊地读一本艳情小说，闻言吓得直接错过了重点剧情：“有事求我？又想嫖了？”

波勒克兰似笑非笑：“每次都是你自己想嫖，何必带上我。”

“不是想让你也快活嘛。”格里诺复又翻开书，手指一行一行捋着铅字，“不识好歹的，你以为我喜欢看你光屁股？”

波勒克兰这回是真笑了。

尸山血海中滚出来的人魔，笑起来是一副风轻云淡的漂亮模样。

END


End file.
